


Damn It

by concussion1933



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concussion1933/pseuds/concussion1933





	Damn It

ooc 預警

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

入夜後的紐約冷清清的，大雪紛飛的街道上那微弱的路燈顯得格外吃力，但卻依然照耀每個回家的人，不管他做過什麼，

或曾經做過些什麼，毫無保留。

Shaw行走在這寒冷的夜晚裡，拿著一杯不知道哪裡搶來的暖呼呼的熱咖啡，不急不忙的打算就這樣散步回家，

但剛剛激烈的工作內容讓她有些疲憊，很想在路邊搶劫一台汽車就這麼飆回家去。

Shaw的工作有些異於常人但這也是她自找的。頂尖醫學院畢業優異的實習表現，卻在一次餓過頭的死亡告知上吃起了三明治，

這毫不在乎的態度被醫院所遺棄，進而從了軍，跑遍世界各地，自己卻又嫌棄瘡痍滿目毫無生氣的戰亂過於無聊，退了伍，

跑回紐約吃個過癮，順便自立門戶做起了職業殺手的小生意。

這天回到家她舒服的洗了澡倒頭就睡，起來時一筆龐大金額的生意吸引了她的注意。

她看了看目標人物的照片職業年齡跟簡介，簡單的做了筆記‘傭金極高、看似輕鬆’Shaw是這麼想的，

才正思考時一筆金額就入了帳，信件隨即又來了一封，內容只有’訂金’這麼簡單的字，Shaw嘴角輕輕上揚決定接了這筆案子。

一開始SHAW先在目標人物的辦公室外仔細觀察了一番，得到了幾個結論，注重隱私顧客單純而且人挺漂亮有魅力，

打了通電話預約了看診時間，好久沒看心理醫生了，心裡卻有點莫名緊張。

辦公室內簡單的裝潢與設計Shaw不討厭，印入眼簾的醫生比起用望遠鏡觀測的還要迷人，溫溫柔柔的語調不讓人意外，

優雅又帶著扭臀的步伐Shaw不禁深吸了一口氣，這是她的菜，不過可惜了她即將讓她步入黃泉。

Dr.Turing的眼神深不可測Shaw甚至覺得有些向她放電，Dr.Turing對於病人的防備心有點重，Shaw的第六感告訴她抽屜裡有一把槍，

子彈是滿的且已上膛。醫生與她聊的還算愉快，之前在戰場的故事剛好派上用場，Shaw不得不承認這次會面挺有幫助的。

Shaw決定在找別的機會下手，醫生今天那套連身裙沾了血不太好看。

悠哉的跟小販買了冰吃的Shaw在對街的公寓裡持續觀察目標人物，她翻著詳細資料心理難免覺得可惜，撥開糖果包裝Shaw吃了一口軟糖，

咀嚼著看著醫生忙碌，生活跟工作一樣無聊，Shaw得到這個結論。

看著有些著迷的Shaw就這麼看著醫生準備晚餐看書並洗澡入睡....一連好幾天，她遲遲沒有下手，倒是門診跑的很勤，委託者也沒在發信催促，

剛好她最近也沒在接到其他案子，Shaw有點樂在其中。

卡布奇諾配一塊小蛋糕，醫生坐在露天的椅子上小口小口的吃著，Shaw在一旁都想化作那塊蛋糕能被她細心品嚐，但現實上她決定今天下手....

那線條分明的脖子劃上一刀有點破壞美感，不過這可是她的工作。

Shaw從醫生今天的步伐與肢體語言看來，今天不是個幸運的一天，但醫生不知道的是最不幸的還沒到來。

Dr.Turing才剛洗完澡就坐在沙發上睡著了，Shaw趁著這個機會入侵了醫生的住宅，她那道鎖與沒什麼用的防盜鏈條，始終無法抵擋死亡入侵。

Shaw毫不隱藏的大步向前走向目標人物，卻看見呼吸不太順暢的醫生，胸口的起伏與微弱的鼻音，讓發過誓的醫生決定幫她看看，舒服的走是好的，Shaw是這麼想的。

有些發燒輕微感冒Shaw在嘴邊嘀咕，翻箱倒櫃的在屋內尋找醫藥箱，順便治療一下好了，畢竟發過誓的，Shaw腦裡再次浮現這個念頭，

輕輕的喚醒了意識不太清楚的醫生，Shaw親自喂了藥，並幫她拍了背想讓她舒服一點，Dr.Turing昏昏沉沉的腦袋沒有反抗的企圖，就這麼順著那有些熟悉的味道再次入睡。

Shaw有些頭痛了起來.....

Damn it 她好香！

醫生柔順的棕髮在燈光下依舊那麼有光澤，淡淡的香味與那件睡袍內若隱若現的肌膚，Shaw始終無法將目光移開，牆上時鐘的秒針一隔一隔的往前推進，

醫生翻了身，誠實的身體往那發紅發熱的陌生人抱去，Shaw這下慌了她動也不敢動。

Damn it 別吵醒她！

Shaw的臉不自主的像顆熟透的番茄，她溫柔的撥開Turing臉上的細髮想看清楚她的臉，原先紅潤發燙的雙頰在她的細心照顧下漸漸有些好點了，血色恢復了許多。

Damn it 幹嘛接這案子！

Shaw有些後悔起來，懷裡抱著那脆弱的女人她低了頭將她抱的緊了一些，腦裡開始浮現一些不洽當的畫面，不過有職業道德的她還是將這股衝動忍了下來，

靜靜的在這有些幸福與安穩的夜晚她也漸漸入睡了。

到了半夜吵醒她的不是驚恐又害怕的醫生，而是帶點撫媚又有些挑逗的Dr.Turing，Turing雙眼透露著需要與想要的神情，

Shaw二話不說閉上雙眼用雙唇化解這場尷尬。令Shaw意外的是兩人身體的契合度竟然如此高，

Turing雙腿內的濕潤讓這場無止盡的性事增添了不少風采，Shaw做了一場死而無憾的愛。

「這不是妳的夢，我是來殺妳的」 結束這場意猶未盡的馬拉松後，Shaw帶著黯淡的深情與低沉的嗓音對著懷裡的人說著，心想自己可真夠仁慈能讓醫生更舒服的走。

「我知道Sameen~~」醫生動了動小巧的腦袋，眨了眨眼用可愛又難以抗拒的臉說著。

Shaw滿腹疑問全寫在臉上，忽然覺得奇怪，臉上表情頓時變得嚴肅，自己看診明明用的是假名，正當要開口及動手時，

醫生轉身過去笑得有夠開心，緊緊抱著Shaw，用著輕柔的聲音說著

「訂金不用退，人家想認識妳嘛We're perfect For Each Other~」

Damn it Psychiatric！

Shaw考慮不到一秒決定再戰一回…..


End file.
